Hardball
by dreamingofdecember
Summary: Life is glamorous for seventeen year old Alexis, a Slytherin queen.  But what happens when she challenges the Slytherin king?  And what do their parents tell them that turns their lives upsidown?
1. Chapter 1

**Salve. Here's a new story of mine. This chapter is something of a tester, so feel free to provide a helpful review of what you think:D**

* * *

"Bring me my tea." Her words were simple, precise, and demanding. She sat comfortably in an oversized leather armchair. The other girl whom she had spoken with scurried off quickly to act upon the order. A few minutes later, she returned with a tray consisting of the tea, and all of the accompanying fixings.

The young girl set the tray on the table juxtaposed to the chair and poured the tea. "One sugar, or two?" she asked. Her voice was meek and small, and her eyes were large as she gazed upon the older girl.

"Sugar?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "Ella, are you trying to make me fat?" Ella shook her head and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Alexis. It won't happen again."

"Good, it better not." Alexis' eyes followed Ella as she quickly left the room. "Sugar," she chuckled to herself. "The girl's gone mad."

It was the first week of a new school year and Alexis found herself already with a group of followers. Every school had to have a mean girl. Every school had to have a real bitch. Even a school like Hogwarts. And Alexis had fit the shoes well.

She was notorious for her demanding personality and more notorious for the scandals that seemed to follow her wherever she went. Half of the stories were fake, but the other half that turned out to be true were sometimes downright unbelievable. As many put it, she was wild.

But one wouldn't gather that from just looking at her. At first glance, she was very clean, elegant, and poised. She emulated a refined aura that was hard to ignore. She dressed to kill, and no one ever saw her in a muddled state.

Her parents were rich and powerful dark wizards that were nothing less than cliché. She had been trained in etiquette and over the years it had become pristine. She had habits that were to be expected of her class, specifically in the equestrian division. Her grades were immaculate, of course, as many of her teachers had been bribed, or worse.

But still, it wasn't enough. She felt empty, though she had anything she desired in her reach. She knew her family didn't love her, they had wanted a son. But they pretended to love her, and she took it for what it was worth. She didn't have real friends, but she had followers and those who would do anything she told them to.

She set her teacup down and decided that it was time for bed. Tomorrow was the first day of class and she knew she needed to be prepared. She fell into a dreamless sleep soon after.

Morning came all too soon for Alexis. She was up well before the other girls in Slytherin. She showered and dressed in the required uniform, then fixed her hair into a French twist, one of her favorite styles. Once her makeup was done flawlessly, she slipped on a pair of black tights and a pair of Dolce and Gabbana pumps. Just because she was stuck in the unflattering uniform, didn't mean that she couldn't rock it.

By the time she had finished, the rest of the dorm had awoken and half of them were dressed. She scoffed at the bed-heads and the bags under their eyes as she waited for her cronies. They were first and second years, clinging to her seniority, and enjoyed the perks, regardless of the price.

"Come along, girls," Alexis announced as she led the way for breakfast. Her shoes echoed through the darkened morning halls. She walked at a fast pace, despite the sluggishness of morning that seemed to affect everyone else.

The doors to the Great Hall flung open, as she made her arrival. She clumped over to her table and commenced with the morning routine. First came the hellos, or the brief acknowledgements. "And, morning, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy," and then she paused as she took her seat. "Oh, and Draco." Her associates mumbled salutations as the sat down around her.

"Coffee, black," she said softly, as Ella quickly gave her a mug. "Thank you, Ella."

"Yes, Alexis." Ella smiled brightly and turned to another girl. "I wonder how classes are going to be," she said excitedly.

Draco scoffed. "Who cares?"

Alexis frowned, taking another sip of her coffee. "Classes will be classes, Ella. I don't think they're anything special."

"I hope I learn how to be like you, Lexi!" Ella grinned.

Draco once again scoffed. He repeated Ella in a high pitched voice.

"Thank you, Ella but I don't think they teach that here," Alexis nodded and turned her head to Draco. "Do you have some sort of issue?"

"Maybe," he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I suggest that you fix it," she said shortly.

He stared at her expectantly as though she was going to continue. "That's all," she whispered shortly.

"So sorry, Saint Lexi, to have offended you," he said sarcastically.

She glared and scooted closer to him. "Don't flatter yourself. If you want to play hardball, Malfoy, I'll do it. I can make you, or I can destroy you. I suggest you choose wisely." With that she stood abruptly. The girls, whether finished with breakfast or not, all rose accordingly. "See you in class," she said to him, as though nothing happened, and turned to the others and nodded, "Morning."

She wondered what else the day had in store for her.


	2. Chapter 2

The school week had progressed nicely and there were very few surprises, save for the heavy amount of homework loaded on to the students.

Alexis sat quietly in class, listening in on mild chatter. She was about to begin ignoring everyone, until she heard a few words that caught her interest.

"_There is still no word from mum, or dad, no surprise there. I sometimes wish they would take the time to care._"

Her heartbeat quickened. She recognized those words.

"_Then again, no one takes the time to really care, not about me, anyway._"

Before she knew it, her body had moved itself in front of the narrator: Draco Malfoy. Her voice remained calm and it took every ounce of her strength to keep herself in check. "Return my diary to me. It's not an open book."

"Really? And what are you going to do about it? Write another _oh, poor me,_ entry?" he closed the small book.

"Do I have to say it twice?" her eyes narrowed as she held up her hand.

"I don't know, maybe," he smirked. Then he stood up on the chair, and, much to his satisfaction, all eyes turned to him. Opening the book back up, he began to read once again. "_I pity the fools who are dumb enough to do what I say. Sometimes I wonder if they can even think for themselves. Oh well, the world is full of followers and leaders. I'm just a leader._"

"If you don't put my diary down, Draco, you **will** regret it." Her words were menacing and gave him chills for a moment.

"I don't care. I doubt there's anything you can do to me that'll stop me," he turned his attention back to the diary. "_I wish that these old boring teachers would croak already. We need some new icons here. I could be a teacher. I could teach these asses something they could actually use. __Half of them __More than half of them can't even dress themselves and are in dire need of some sort of fashion help._" Draco laughed out loud. "How about me, Saint Lexi? Do I dress myself to your satisfaction?"

"Ha," she replied sarcastically.

He turned the pages as she stood there in humiliation. "Don't you have anything interesting here? Where's the juicy stuff?" And then he fell silent with an OH! "_Poor innocent first years have no idea about anything. It's almost fun to play with them. I wonder if getting them drunk would be fun. No, the little horn dogs would probably produce less than amusing results._"

"Are you through?" she asked, her voice sounding a little bored.

"I don't think so. This modern stuff is dull," he turned the pages back toward the beginning. "Let's take a look at summer stories."

She noticed everyone move half an inch closer. "If you think this bothers me, you're wrong," she lied.

"_I went to a party yesterday night. I only remember bits and pieces, though. It was some other rich kid's party so there was an open bar. I must say I had my fill! I wish I drank less, the next day I ended up with such a terrible hangover. And what I regret most was Adrian. Or Derek. Or both. I do think I regret them. They weren't that good, I don't think._"

"You've done it now," she whispered. She mumbled a spell under her breath and he immediately dropped the diary.

"What have you done?" he writhed in pain. His fingers were turning backwards and crack after sickening crack the class cringed.

"I told you not to touch my things. It doesn't look like you'll be touching much of anything now, will you?" she said sweetly as she picked up her diary and brushed it off. "I suppose I'll have to make the effects more immediate whenever someone other than me touches it."

"Make it stop!" he yelled as he sat down, holding his hands in the air.

"Oh, they're only broken. It could have been worse. Yes, I could have done much worse," she replied, sauntering back to her seat.

Once the professor entered the classroom hell broke loose. Draco was screaming about his hands and finally she sent him to the hospital wing and gave them both detentions. Later that evening, Draco with fingers fixed, and Alexis with her diary hidden better, showed up to serve the punishment.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said sarcastically. He glared at her. "Is that any way to greet someone?"

"You broke my fucking fingers," he said through gritted teeth.

"You read my diary."

"Fine, we'll call it even," he replied. "For now."

"Fine then," she crossed her arms and they didn't speak for the rest of the evening.


End file.
